Alliz Evol Ew (House Item)
| altname =Alliz Evol Ew| }} Book Text Alliz Evol Ew Second Edition This is a folktale concerning the lizard people of the Feerrott. This is a story that tremors in the earth like the worm of below. It splits the tail as it does the tongue. This is a truth that can become a lie if it is spoken too much so beware. Listen to the tale and you will know. Choose your Ew and you shall know. Know the Alliz Evol Ew. The many worlds wrap around us like the smell of the swamp on our tongue. The world with the five moons and the two moons are only real. The worlds that are not real do not exist until they do. The world of the shattered moon and the world of no moons and all moons do not exist. The Alliz Evol Ew know this. And we know they are real. The fourth secret is not known to the Tae Ew. This is what fills our heart with the slowness of night. Ew can be felt by all. Ew is where the hunger is filled. When we walk the world of Ew as one mind, we no longer have the consuming within out guts. The Tae feed their hunger upon Evol. This will no longer be when we are all within Ew. We are one within the Ew. All that is and all that can be is within the Ew. As the warmth of the sun leaves our body, we make a new one within the Ew. All are now within the Ew. All that are Evol. None that are Tae. In the Ew we thrive as one. In the world of the two moons that will not be, we are taken to the false secret of the Tae. Within the eggshell, we gaze upon the lie of the Tae. It does not frighten us for we know of the true Ew. We are given to false secret and we are consumed by the hunger of the Tae. The Evol become smaller within the two moon world, but we become bigger within the Ew. We Evol are no longer Onu. The Onu will be as one. In the Ew, we are greater than all alone. If we are not dead enough for life, are we not alive enough for death? We are two and we are one and we are two. The Evol are two, for the worlds can become as one. The Alliz Evol Ew walk in the waking world as the Evol. The Alliz Evol Ew walk in the sleeping world as Alliz Ew Saur. They are the same. We are Onu. The soft land with the water is no more than the water with the soft land. They are barriers between worlds, just like the Ew and the Here. Two that cross at the same time, these world. Alliz are two. Evol are two. We Alliz Evol Ew are in the Here. We Alliz Ew Saur are in the Here. We are many and we are one. Our numbers are given to the false secret of the Tae. Our numbers are given to the ogres and the trolls and the furry worms. We grow smaller as the Alliz Evol Ew. We grow larger as the Alliz Ew Saur. We Evol stand within our home of water and bog. We Saur move between the earth and wind and will be with we Evol. We Evol no longer live within the Ew. We live only within the Here. The secret given to use by the multi-color lizard stands before us. We are not Alliz Onu. We are Alliz Evol Ew. We are not Alliz Tae Ew. We are Alliz Ew Saur. Our fourth secret will be shown to the false fourth secret of the Tae. Then we will be Alliz Onu. We are the Alliz Ew Saur and we are the Alliz Evol Ew. The Tae see us at the same time. We do not see their secret. Their eggshell is empty of yolk. They have no Kaz'zar'aik'Chuel. Their truth has been spoken too much and now becomes a lie. Category:Lore Category:Lizardman Lore